a bright idea
by gormogon
Summary: instantly fell in love with this show the D&M and spikings!this has probably been done before but this is my take on what happens at the end of season 3 enjoy!:-
1. Chapter 1

**I know this was probably done about fifty times already but in my defense I just finished watching Dempsey and Makepeace after finding it online and I love the show so this is my take of what happened just after the season 3 finale!****J**

She had butterflies flitting aroud her stomach as she repeated the words she had said a thousand times before 'this is Charlie over' but it wasn't because of what she was saying it was because of what she was thinking,Dempsey's recent admission to be had never expected it and with Dempsey being such an introvert she questioned whether he might have had some assistance perhaps in the form of their Captain,who always seemed to be hinting at something beyond the lines of a platonic 's voice broke her from her thoughts.

'so I take it by this that you're going back to the force?'

Makepeace: 'I suppose so,well it couldn't hurt since you're one member down now….

Dempsey gives her a sarcastic smile as he gauges that she is hiding her true explanations for coming back behind excuses of 'duty' and couldn't allow himself to tease her about this however as a sudden realisation hit him.

Dempsey: 'great,that's just great Makepeace….you know you're one troublesome broad you know that?'

Although she was used to his wacky mood swings this caught her off guard and if she was honest,it also hurt.

Makepeace: 'what have I done now? I told you not to call me a broad…. You scoundrel!'

'whats a scoundrel,some kind of fruit?'

''Dempsey whats wrong?you very rarely use that serious face'

She wasn't expecting the next line and it did more damage than any injury she's had since working with Dempsey.

'I'm going back to New York….I got the tickets booked and everything'

'but you've tried leaving before and you came back,couldn't you just cancel them?'

Dempsey leans,head down,face withdrawn against the police car with his lower lip between his teeth.

Makepeace recognises his contemplative face,enough to know he was struggling with his thoughts.

'there's something else isn't there?…come on Dempsey tell me'

'thing is,I already told my boss I'd be back in a couple days'

Instead of sharing Dempsey's anxiety Makepeace was angry.

'Dempsey.I thought you 'knew' I'd come back to the force,why make such plans if you were so sure,does Spikings know about this?'

'look Harry, I heard you loud and clear when you told me -the third time- that you weren't coming back,this was going to be my last is probably reading my letter of resignation as we speak.'

Even thought this was a tense moment Dempsey couldnt help but make a joke

'besides I thought nothing could pull you away from the allure of the museum!'

'its quite a fascinating collection actually but I suppose if it doesn't have guns chases in it,it wouldn't be your cup of tea'

He smirked at this until both registered the seriousness of his actions.

'well then..I guess that's it..it was splendid working with you left tenant…

Dempsey wasn't listening however as he was formulating a plan

'why don't you come with me huh?I mean you could use a tan no offence sweetheart,what do you say?'


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt that Makepeace would never immediately accept Dempsey's idea because in the show she was such a careful and decisive character that she would weigh up the pros and cons of such a life choice but fear not there will be fun in the big apple soon enough!so this chapter is a bit of drama and comedy!****J enjoy**

Makepeace: 'what? Are you out of your mind,I cant just move to America without so much as a goodbye, no familiar faces, or a job for that matter!'

Dempsey: 'Im not saying move there,Im saying you can work with me in the precinct Harry just think about it ok,you would get to be on the job with proper cops and believe me there aint no reports for these kinds of cases.I think we have that whole transfer thing too,I think the boys will love you'

Makepeace: 'wait wait woah slow down Dempsey you'll have me meeting your neighbours next!'

She poked a finger to his chest to emphasise her next point.

'and for your information the work we do here is just as pertinent as the action you see in New York although probably less dangerous…which isn't necessarily a bad thing by the way and anyway aren't you forgetting one major obstacle to all this?'

'what cant get a high enough sunscreen factor?'

'ha…no Spikings you fool?'

'hmm you know if he likes wine?'

After a less than satisfying sleep Makepeace woke with a mission to sort out her job and face pulled up behind her in the parking lot.

'so how do we do this,let him down gently or you know you can take this one if you want to?'

'oh thank you Dempsey such a loyal partner.I think I'd spend a night in lockup than do this thank you very much and more to the point you haven't once asked me how I feel about this grand plan,I havent even said yes to going yet?'

'oh come on Harry,you know I have your back in every situation we've been in,I wouldn't let you do this yourself and another thing

(placing an arm on one side of her trapping her against the wall in typical Dempsey style)

'don't tell me you have never been tempted to see me at work,see where I learnt my best moves'

'actually James thoughts like that never cross my mind and to move to a station surrounded by other boorish guntoting policemen like you quite frankly give me the chills'

Being the typically blunt Makepeace she levers his arm up so she can move past him to the office.

'I meant what I said at the museum Harry'

Makepeace stopped and turned to face Dempsey in full pout.

'which part was that again?'

'all right you want me to say it,I need you..there I said it'

'and I came back to the force Dempsey,that's what you wanted,but I suppose people's expectations always change don't they?'

Dempsey knew Makepeace wasn't talking about her resignation anymore.

'not expectations Harry,circumstances and I was planning on going back for a while now and when you left it seemed right-

'oh I see so now your choices depend on me now do they? And how long have you been keeping this from me hmm? You couldn't tell the person you 'need' so much that you were planning on going'

As Dempsey took a step towards her she took a step back,the folders in her chest acting as a barrier.

'goodbye Dempsey safe trip and all that'

'wait a minute..wait a minute here,who was the one who left the force without so much as a 'tata' to me,did you consider me when you quit ha…ha Makepeace?'

'im sick of you and your behaviour Dempsey and the fact that I know nothing about you,and yet you've met my father,been in my family home-

'isn't that what Im suggesting here?come work with me for a while and get to know me a little better,you think I was comfortable the first time coming you helped me return the favour huh,whadya say?

'I don't know Dempsey,New York is a lot bigger than London and I don't want to be dependant on you'

'I know…I know I get it you're an independent woman yadda yadda but think about it this way'

Makepeace tried not to laugh as he used his hands to make his point

'haven't you ever wanted to travel,be adventurous,get out of that very large and expensive comfort zone of yours and besides you can always come back'

Makepeace had to admit she was finding her routine frustratingly boring at the moment and after a minute's deliberation nodded.

'just one question:is everyone in the New York force quite like you?'

With a grin on his face Dempsey answered

'nah….they can't shoot as good as me!'


	3. Chapter 3

**More mishaps and madness for the duo…..**

The door to Spikings office never seemed so ominous as Makepeace braced herself for the oncoming storm much as they were rare in London.

His gruff voice greeted her as he slowly dragged his eyes from one of many reports strewn across his date Makepeace can't remember ever actually seeing the tabletop it was covered in papers so much.

'hello chief and may I say what a wonderful day ain't it?' Dempsey's rather translucent attempt at breaking the ice didn't pull Spikings eyes from Makepeace however,but all he could manage was

'welcome back Harry' short and sweet,she had missed that about the instantly turned to stone,she couldn't do this to her mentor of so many years.

Dempsey must have sensed it because he chimed in again

'yeah how about that,the princess has returned to the castle!Im fine by the way after yesterday no sweat catching that guy'

Makepeace couldn't help herself,she relaxed a bit

'oh ya no problem,was that before or after being thrown about like a rag doll Dempsey?'

The silly bickering between Dempsey and Makepeace,Spikings didn't miss however.

'what are you smiling about so much left tenant,I've seen Cheshire cats with less fervour'

This in turn wiped the smile off Dempsey's face before Spikings continued

'anyway I thought you'd be on your way to yank city by now'

'oh yea about that sir,there's been a change in plans which I would like to discuss with you if Makepeace maybe wants to wait outside?'

'no… I'm sure don't,Ill just sit right here'

After a couple of seconds of an obvious non verbal conversation between the two,Dempsey continued.

'ok well sir as it happens I have within my power the ability to offer Makepeace a temporary job at the precinct working with me,give her the real New York experience'

'and by that you mean work experience Dempsey don't you Dempsey?'

'sure,sure anyways sir if you don't mind letting her go for.. Oh.. lets say a couple of months I'll bring her back safe and sound'

Makepeace squinted against the forthcoming tirade but was shocked when Spikings piped in with

'you know what? This could catch great publicity for the precinct,set up international relations and all that kind of thing'

'Of course it's up to you Harry I mean only if you feel comfortable doing this,I don't want to force you or anything'

'uh…yes sir I suppose so If it helps relations and all that'

'and you will be coming back to us now wont you,the allure of yank central wont be too strong because you are one of my best lieutenants'

'oh there's no worry of that sir,I shall return within a couple of weeks I think if I even last that long'

Dempsey,attempting to pull Makepeace out of the office before Spikings changed his mind about it let her go when she turned back to say

'does this mean I get a bonus of sorts for going away sir?'

'goodbye Harry and have a nice trip now wont you?' short and sweet,she was going to miss him.

Twelve hours later,one of which included a luggage mixup and two of which involved a thorough search of Dempsey's concealed weapon for which he had a licence two 'suspected terrorists' arrived at JFK airport.

'welcome to the city that never sleeps Makepeace'

'well I don't know about the city but that pilot must have been half coddled or maybe it was just an American thing to dip on the landing'

After much consideration and a little bit of arguing it was concluded that Makepeace would stay in a hotel for the duration of her stay and not on Dempsey's spare bed.

On the ride to the hotel Makepeace couldn't help but think the buildings shone with the vitality of the high rise buildings were especially beautiful and lit up like Christmas found amusement in counting all the star bucks on the way with the green light shining like a beacon to the thirsty.

'by the way Harry,the cab is a constant of everyday Ney York is how people travel in New York,this cabby may become your very best friend'

Makepeace observed the rather stoic tan man with a with a tshirt embroidered with the words 'Dallas' across it and considered that possibility very slim.

'do you find that people actually murder for coffee over here?'

Dempsey searched Maekpeace's face as he waited for the punch line but realised that she wasn't joking and he began to worry if the trip had warped her mind already.

She pointed at a star bucks on the corner to back up her point.

'oh yeah,it's a national institution over here you know a multi million dollar franchise…you know all businesses have there casualties'

'and…'

'and a friend of mine was stabbed once for cutting a guy in the queue'

At Makepeace's horrified face Dempsey laughed and added

'but the guy sent him a months worth of decaf soy lattes while he was recovering in the hospital so it worked out alright I guess'

When they reached the hotel there was yet another mixup as Makepeace was pencilled in for the Honeymoon suite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Its not going to be an easy transition for Makepeace just as it wasn't easy for Dempsey coming to England!**

'so far this trip has been a horrid affair!'

'what's the point in putting it to waste huh? I can always go back to my place tomorrow'

'are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting Dempsey?'

'look they'll have it sorted it out by tomorrow and anyways everyone in New York lives in studio apartments or a loft what are you doing staying in a hotel huh?'

'oh I'm sorry Dempsey I didn't thoroughly read the real estate guidebook to living in New York and more importantly Im not staying that long remember?'

'ma'am will you be taking the room or not?'

In the middle of their little discussion Makepeace had completely forgotten about the receptionist,which seemed to happen whenever she was around Dempsey,the rest of the world became background noise.

'well I hope you intentions are of a gentlemanly nature Dempsey?'

'Harry..Harry what do you take me for?'

And as he trotted up the stairs leaving Makepeace with all the luggage she replied

'a chivalrous pig sounds about right'

Dempsey went straight to the drinks fridge while Harry judged at what angle she could pass the door without becoming wedged with the luggage.

'eh Dempsey what do you think you're doing that drink is quite expensive and it goes on my tab'

'happy holidays babe'

Makepeace flopped down onto the bed in exhaustion and closed her eyes as she heard the sound of some American newswoman on some news channel.

'Dempsey,what are you watching?'

'sorry it's a habit I always put on the tv when I'd get home from work'

Makepeace was at a loss to find a reason why a person who dealt with homicide on a daily basis would come home to watch reports of it in other parts of the world.

'it's ok it's just the accent I find irritating' she smiled knowing but not seeing -with her eyes closed- how this would annoy Dempsey.

With the carpeted floor it would be very difficult to hear footsteps so Makepeace nearly shot out of her skin when Dempsey whispered gently beside her

'you look cute when you sleep' but the heat causing a tickling sensation her ear wasn't all that bad and when she opened her eyes to see he wasn't quite as near,she was was Dempsey,a man of honor with her he knew his boundaries.

'I was not sleeping for your information I was resting,sleep includes some occasional tossing and turning and sleep talking presumably'

'woah…woah you're a sleeptalker?I never had you pegged as a sleeptalker'

This emitted in response a pillow throw from Makepeace

'what did you have me as exactly?'

'oh Makepeace you wouldn't want me thinking of what you do in your sleep now do you?'

Thus a pillow fight commenced which in any other circumstances would seem juvenile but both were such aggressive people that it could have been a fight for survival.

In the struggle Dempsey managed to flip Makepeace onto her back and held her there with hands on either side like he did during cases back home,Makepeace held a pillow between them almost as a barrier.

'what a pity then that you will never have the pleasure of hearing or seeing me in my sleep'

'yeah baby doll that would be something now wouldn't it but,its ok I don't need to hear or see you dreaming about me!'

Apparently Dempsey's ego was magnified in New York City,just her luck Makepeace thought,but this only magnified her determination- in turn- to not give in.

'ha my dreams are pleasant Dempsey,its only when I go to work the nightmare starts!'

'oh Princess you shouldn't talk about the job like that,you provide a valuable service to society'

'I wasn't referring to the job Dempsey and you are well aware of it now stop messing about and let me get some sleep'

Purposely misinterpreting her meaning Dempsey waggled his eyebrows and leaned forward in a predatory manner.

'why Makepeace isnt messing around a great part of sleep?'

Without warning and to show she was really not in the mood for his antics she pushed Dempsey off the bed onto the floor,leaned over and whispered triumphant

'there now that cold floor should be enough to cool you down' and she turned out the light leaving Dempsey to fend for himself in finding a pillow or blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

When Makepeace rolled over onto her side to sun shining through a parting in the heavy curtains she noticed a hard mass where the plump cloudlike mattress should be,and as she investigated this mass with her hands she noticed it had some really hairy…

She nearly jumped up and hit her head on the bed pole when she opened her eyes,before shouting

'Dempsey,you pig'

But Dempsey had a whole hearted grin on his face as he leaned up on his elbows and replied

'you know if policing doesn't work out for you you would make a fortune being a masseuese,seriously your technique is great'

'oh just get up and get dressed before I show you what else I can do with these hands'

'ooh,is that a promise?'

Ten minutes later thy were in a cab heading towards the precinct.

'what exactly did you tell your seargeant about me Dempsey?'

'I said I was bringing a surprise from England'

Makepeace smiled the rest of the journey in the cab out the window ,until they drove up to the grey tower block of offices also known as the was far larger than the station back home which suddenly made Makepeace feel alien and alone.

Dempsey must have sensed this as he put a hand on her arm in a comforting way.

She put on a brave face as always and followed closely behind Dempsey as she walked into a large office where everyone paced back and front from desks,this gave Makepeace a twinge of familiarity.

But that all stopped as she walked in with Dempsey.

One very important detail Dempsey left out was how male-orientated the department was except for a female Makepeace felt that unlike the cab driver,she could become very good friends with.

She smiled at the woman who was in her early twenties Makepeace judged,but the woman timidly dived into some theory that all Americans are very forward and direct,Makepeace just realised was unfounded and she was intrigued by this shy girl.

Makepeace was pulled from her thoughts as a couple of whistles and catcalls met her as she made her way through the precinct with Dempsey.

Dempsey took the middle of the floor and announced in grand fashion -obviously the class clown of the precinct.

'all right boys,now that you've cleared the pipes,show the lady some respect ok?'

'a city full of broads and Dempsey's gotta go foreign for a babe like that'

'I mean it Paulie,that's enough,don't make me get fresh on my first day ok'

Makepeace recognised Dempsey's intimidation tack all too well,he was an inch from the terrified man's face as he said the words that would make suspects cringe.

Judging by the fear on the mans face she didn't want to know what 'getting fresh' meant either.

The flip in her stomach was a new occurrence however when Makepeace realised Dempsey was 'having her back' as he called it.

It was so new to her the feelings associated with it were delayed but when they came she sensed admiration and maybe even a little bit of anxiety.

'hey Im sorry Jim no need to get heavy ok…Im sorry ma'am,its nice to meet you…. I was just being a jackass you know… anyways Im detective Landry and this is detective Johnson'

Makepeace couldnt help but ask

'oh Johnson…are you by any chance related to-

'no ma'am although I have n uncle named Lyndon'

'anybody know where the boss is?' Dempsey asked in his New York drawl.

A voice came from behind them.

'Detective Dempsey,I thought I heard trouble out here,and here you are?'

'


	6. Chapter 6

Dempsey spun to face his Chief and mentor coming from his office.

'clearly I'm out of practice Chief,didn't even make Paulie cry this time'

'It must be the English,they've tamed you and who is this lovely lady?'

'surprise'

'now Dempsey you shouldn't,she's simply too beautiful to be a gift to me'

'ah no Chief very funny though…no this is my partner all the way from England, lieutenant Harry Makepeace '

'it's a pleasure ma'am,Im Captain Piskings'

'thank you that's very kind'

They shook hands and from his rough hands Makepeace deduced that this was a wise man who had seen nasty things on the job.

'detective Landry you plank,get this woman some coffee will ya and make yourself useful'

The authoritative tone and slight insult all reminded Makepeace of Seargeant Spikings,oh how life repeats itself like a 1960's record.

Maybe there was one in every department,Makepeace suddenly felt sorry for detectives all over the world.

As 'Paulie' made his way over to the coffee machine he seemed to deliberately veer over to the secretary and whisper something- which instantly made her blush and hurry away and from what Makepeace gathered- offensive.

Suddenly Makepeace began to share Dempsey's dislike of this 'Paulie'.Her cop instincts told her to leave it alone because it was none of her business but her personal instincts told her she couldn't let it go and she should confront the yank bastard on his clearly inexcusable behaviour.

'this is earth to Makepeace….. do you read me Makepeace?'

'what? Oh….Im sorry I seemed to have rambled off for a minute'

But Dempsey didn't get to defend her before the Captain spoke

'maybe we're not as exciting as the police back home lieutenant but we sure as hell take our work seriously'

It was like talking to Spikings with an American accent,of she were ever to voice this however she would be lucky to be alive by the end of the day.

She scowled as she took the coffee from detective Landry.

'Im sorry Sir but I dint get much sleep last night,I was tossing and turning from a terrible nightmare,that something was under my bed,a big nasty creature'

'you have quite the imagination lieutenant,although with a job like this Im not surprised'

Of course Dempsey knew what Makepeace was really referring to considering their sleeping arrangements last night but he let her have it,as revenge for sneaking into her bed last night.

'Now I have been trying to keep the best for you Dempse as always'

'thanks Chief It feels good to be back,you know I was taken for granted back in England,I was practically the coffee guy'

This got a severe look from Makepeace while the Captain continued

'so what have we got here,arms shipment,drug Cartel,give it to me boss,I need something juicy'

'good because I need you to investigate a robbery last night at a pizzeria,they took off with the cash register didn't even bother to open it the greedy thiefs,there's video tape to get you started'

'a pizzeria are you kidding me boss,you want me to investigate the robbery of some pepperoni thin crust?'

'listen Dempsey do you know how much the pizza industry makes each year,its making more money than its doling out pizza's'

'still in shock and embarrassed I front of Makepeace Dempsey took the case file from the Captains hands and retreated sullen from the office.

'bet England's doesn't seem all that bad now does it?'

'hey pipe down softhands'

'don't even start with that Dempsey!'


	7. Chapter 7

Makepeace scanned the derelect neighbourhood.

'is this place safe Dempsey?'

'what being in the care with me ain't safe enough for you now?'

'you know what I meant'

They were siting in Dempsey's car surveying the pizzeria before going in,just to catch any suspicious activity.

'Dempsey those children over there are throwing stones at people's windows,they must be barely six or seven'

'look Makepeace quit yakking in my ear ok the street is too crowded and I cant get a clear view with these binoculars'

'sorry,but really this neighbourhood quite frankly scares me'

'how about you send your concerns into the neighbourhood watch and see those street kids turn on you like a jilted girlfriend…who knows maybe they'll show you their rock collection?'

'oooh they are underprivileged'

'do you always have to be a snob,no Makepeace we were not all brought up on scones and tea'

With a scornful glare Makepeace asked

'exactly how much money could this pizzeria possibly be making in a neighbourhood like this?'

'in a neighbourhood like this,plenty what with family connections and all that'

'are you suggesting the mafia?I though that was a cliché'

Dempsey answered as he was getting out of the car

'there's no such thing as a cliché in New York,its either true or not,now England,that country is a walking cliché'

'hey'

'come on we'd better go meet the 'underprivileged''

On the tape they found some intimidating evidence as Dempsey slowed down every second of anyone entering or hanging around outside the finally found his juice and it was a whole lot more than a pizzeria robbery.

There was an agitated Caucasian man with a package coming into the store just before it was robbed and the package appeared bulky for its size.

Dempsey consulted Makepeace on his conclusion

'well that's no delivery boy,and don't he look mighty nervous bringing whatever he's bringing to this joint'

'im sorry Dempsey I don't speak yank'

'this goes way beyond a simple robbery Harry this is drugs I just know it,they're probably pushing drugs through here'

'where's your evidence Dempsey,you're going on a blurry videotape'

'the owner over there Mr muscle has a rap sheet Harry,did three years for selling drugs a couple of years ago,sounds like business is going bad again and he has fallen back into some old habits'

'does your chief just let you make assumptions based on instinct over here too?'

With his cheeky grin he replied

'I tell one hell of a bedtime story though'

'come on lets talk to Captain America over here'


	8. Chapter 8

Even though the man stood at least 3 feet taller than Dempsey he brought his face close to him in an intimidating manner.

'so you had quite the night last night huh?'

'yeah some dude takes all my money I gotta pey rent you know what Im saying?'

'yeah uh listen did you recognise the guy on the tape someone from your past maybe part of your mile high club?'

'hey man what you saying?'

Dempsey wasn't backing down from the clearly agitated towering African-American closing in on him but for once Makepeace stepped back.

'im saying that maybe rent was paid with drug money this month huh…how about that bud..and maybe the coke you were handing out with the pizza wasn't the fizzy kind?'

'im done with that man and you know it,been keeping eyes on me since I got busted'

'yeah and don't you forget it,if we link this guy back to you,you're in trouble'

Makepeace had to admit the interrogation process over here was a little less subtle than back home but it seemed to work because Makepeace noticed that their new suspect was casting nervous glances at the door all of a sudden.

'come on Makepeace lets check back with the chief'

But as soon as they were outside the bar Dempsey pulled Makepeace aside and told her he would stake out the place,see if any dealings of the funny stuff as he called it took place.

'hey why don't you check out the local restaurant,me and the guys go there all the time for some food you know you must be starving?'

Makepeace gave him a searching look while revelling in the way he was worried about her and he continued

'well maybe I should mention its also our local bar but the beers good although Makepeace don't embarrass yourself ordering your usual drink,live a little ok…its real beer we drink over here'

If only her steely glare could kill,Dempsey would be struck down in the street where he stood.

Makepeace was well known among her close friends to let loose contrary to Dempsey's opinion she just didn't trust herself around Dempsey to lose her inhibitions not a sensible idea.

Maybe it was here search for a more mature relationship especially given age oh no… she was experiencing the mid life crisis,whats next she thought…a vintage car…men half her age?

She couldn't help but admit to herself as she sat holding her vodka and tonic that Dempsey certainly got her juices flowing and her adrenal glands pulsing.

She scoffed audibly at this thought and inadvertently caught the attention of a familiar yet unwelcome face beside her.


	9. Chapter 9

But an opportunity was an opportunity regardless of bad timing.

'evening Detective Makepeace'

'I prefer the term liutenant actually and listen up you brute I want to know why you think its appropriate behaviour to proposition women'

'excuse me liutenant?'

This time Makepeace held her ground,she wasn't about to stand down to a fool,never has never will.

'I saw you purposely whisper something to that young secretary today which brought her great discomfort'

'Annie…you mean Annie and I don't see how that's any of your business ma'am'

Makepeace was shocked at his brashness but mostly at his lack of comprehension.

Maekpeace felt like she was missing the integral part of the missing piece of the puzzle but couldn't quite figure it out so she decided to go for angry instead.

'its any woman's right to defend another woman who is being unjustifiably harassed'

'are you accusing me of harassment ma'am because that is a very serious charge and could get you in a lot of trouble?'

'you seem to have finished your drink detective how about another?'

But before he had a chance to react to the sudden change in conversation,Makepeace threw her drink all over was a shout across the bar just as 'paulie' was about to attack.

'Harry,there you are'

'oh Dempsey its you,could you call me a cab please?'

All he could reply was 'sure',as he surveyed the riled up detective,he couldn't help but call back as he was at the door,'yo Paulie,the wet look don't suit you too well'

'Nice going there Makepeace,first day and you've already made a new friend'

She was still too angry to respond so he continued

'when I came in and saw you talking to him I thought it looked friendly and I cursed myself for not telling you he's no good but hey you found out for yourself now didn't you? So…what exactly did he say to you anyways?….he hurt you?'

'no…no oh it doenst matter he's a little scut,I can handle him'

'yeah Im sure,remind me to never upset you' he started laughing and Makepeace found herself joining in,he was infectious like that.

'its just that back there it was like…'

'like what Dempsey?'

'well like something I would do not you,you never get that angry or lose control…it was kind of hot'

'oh God you are too easy aren't you? Anyway I thought you were investigating the pizzeria?'

'uh I stayed there for over an hour,the only action I got was fight over a seven inch cheese,that's when I decided to call it and check on you'

'Dempsey I'm a big girl I can take care of myself you know'

It was hard to say this with a big smile on her face but she managed it.

'I know,I know its just that it's a big city with a lot of Paulie's walking around'

Makepeace nodded her head in agreement and was finding herself being continually shocked by Dempsey's protective was different andd nice to feel wanted for a change.

In the morning after Dempsey insisted on riding in the cab all the way to Makepeace's room at the hotel and back to his apartment,Makepeace found flowers in a vase on a desk she was temporarily assigned which consisted of two chairs pulled together.

She was smiling as she expected the card to read from Dempsey but instead she read a very apologetic and long winded verse from none other than her new adversary.

She was about to dump the flowers when she looked up and noticed another vaseful of flowers on the young Annie's desk.


	10. Chapter 10

Makepeace didn't have time to search out her culprit of this unnecessary kind gesture however as Dempsey came up behind her with arms outstretched

'hey what's goin' on here,is there a funeral I didnt hear about or what?smells like a florist shop in here'

He then whispered more privately to Makepeace 'I'm gonna check in with the boss,see where we are on the pizza case'

Makepeace acknowledged this with a nod as she watched the secretary's reaction to her was shocked by the smile that lifted the woman's lips,she had expected a blush much like yesterday's or even a half hearted angry outburst but her reaction only increased Makepeace's interest in her and she made it her mission to meet her at some stage.

'hey Makepeace can you get the client list on the pizza place from the office please?'

Makepeace could have sworn Dempsey was the chief by the way he was ordering her about but it was a perfect opportunity to finally talk to the elusive Miss Annie.

'hello Im sorry its just that I need a file on the pizza robbery case,the client list to be exact'

As Makepeace expected Annie didn't respond and instead went straight to the filing cabinet.

'my name is Harry,Im working with Dempsey for a while over here'

'poor you'

Makepeace was surprised by her short and witty response and almost second questioned the joke since the young woman had her back to Makepeace at the time.

'yes he can be a handful I suppose,like a pet I rather imagine'

'my name's Anne'

'oh that's a lovely name,my aunt is called Annie'

Makepeace couldn't waste any more time as she had the file in her hand and she hadn't resolved the one conflict nagging her.

'ooh those are lovely flowers,I keep a garden of my own back home,do you like tulips?'

'oh…I…am they're not mine I mean I didn't bring them myself,they were a gift'

But Makepeace had all the answers she needed as she watched Annie follow detective Paulie through the precinct but she had to ask

'is he a friend of yours?'

'hmmm oh Paul umm…no not really I mean we know each other professionally and well….'

A plan was forming in Makepeace's head and she had to act on it now or never.

'Anne do you go to the local bar after work with friends or the boys?'

'oh the pub… oh…. no I usually just go home straight after here'

'how about I take you out tonight on me and we can have a proper girls night out because I really haven't made all that many friends since arriving here and I think I could do with some female company right now'

Outside the office she could hear Dempsey call

'yo Makepeace you sending those files by mail order or what?'

She rolled her eyes at Annie and parted with

'better go feed the animal,he gets grumpy when I don't,think about tonight wont you,around eight thirty?'

Dempsey winked at her as she handed the file to him and she wondered if he had the same motive in sending her to the office all along.


	11. Chapter 11

After nearly two hours and several faied attempts at drinking what the Americans called tea, Makepeace with the help of Dempsey-whom she was convinced was allergic to research work- had finally found a regular visitor to the pizzeria.

'nobody likes a supreme cheese that much ok I don't care how good it tastes'

'mmm and of course the conclusion one arrives to from this evidence is that this man is having a side of drugs with his order instead of chips,is that quite how it works Dempsey?'

'hey listen miss sarcastic ok this is ringing alarm bells here,nobody goes back to a joint like that on a weekly basis,even the street rats move out of there every now and then'

'ah yes the vermon of New York city tell me can you sense when they leave?'

'well I don't know can you smell money every time some high rolling schlep walks by?'

'huh,I woudnt know I have been around you for too long I think I might be contaminated '

'you wish I could contaminate you'

Makepeace had to search Dempsey's face for signs that he understood the meaning of the word 'contaminate' or if he was making a blatant sexual decided to change the subject before he noticed her deepening grin.

'alright, what does your boss say to all this,does he also think it's a case of secret espionage or does he know you at all?'

'my theories have been correct before and helped us out in the past excuse me,so don't take that nasal tone with me?'

'excuse me but I don't talk through my nose'

'no no you just cant see past it that's all'

She hit his shoulder lightly in a friendly manner as a response.

They took surveillance for three hours until another unit took almost craved the action of the local bar compared to the mind numbing boredom of surveilance.

When she walked into the bar,Annie was sitting at the bar nervously fidgeting with her bracelet with a half empty martini in front of her while wearing a daring backless floor length gown.

Maekepeace had never felt more underdressed nor could she fathom the source of her nervousness when she was so beautiful.

'hi Annie Im sorry Im late'

'Hi det- I mean Harry I wont hold ten minutes against you I know you must be busy'

'yes actually I spent the best part of three hours on surveilanece duty'

'oh yeah the job,I was just talking about Detective Dempsey'

'oh well I have learned to cope with him…. over time'

'would you like a top up on you Martini?'

'oh Im sorry I ordered before you got here I just needed a bit of courage'

When she fixed Makepeace with a dazzling smile she realised for the first time how utterly angelic and innocent this girl seemed and nearly backed out of the plan but she needed to see it through.


	12. Chapter 12

'so Annie I'm almost surprised you're not here with a strapping young man instead of me tonight'

'oh well you asked me first you know'

'is there really nobody special in your life right now?'

Makepeace feigned shock and hoped Annie didn't notice her wince when she spoke the word 'special'.

'uh..it's a bit ambiguous at the moment you know Im not entirely sure what's happening on that front'

Makepeace followed Annie's eye movement as she spoke and was instantly discouraged to set eyes upon the subject of their current was shocked but also secretly aware of the fact that Annie did have 'nobody special' in her life and Makepeace couldn't help but feel sorry for she put on her best indifferent face when he mad his way to them.

'What an attractive surprise to such a dingy joint?'

'detective Paul…um…hi thank you'

For a second Annie had thought Det. Paul was addressing Harry because even with her formal work clothes on she was still the more beautiful of the made himself clear however when he leaned in to whisper in Annie's ear and ignored Makepeace.

Makepeace observed a pleasant blush mark Annie's face this time however and decided she would soon take her leave.

'oh Paul…this is Lieutenant…I mean Harry Makepeace,you have probably met her around the office'

Makepeace couldn't help but hear the change from Det. Paul to the more informal she was still retaining anger towards him and replied with a handshake

'you can call me Lieutenant Makepeace'

She was caught off guard by his question

'lieutenant (heavy emphasis on the title) Makepeace may I talk to you for a moment please,don't worry Annie Ill be right back..hey why don't I put on the ole juke box'

'when they were over by the juke box Makepeace felt very uncomfortable like making small talk with a suspect,which she never did before.

'so did you like the flowers lieutenant? I know they're Annie's favourites'

'hmm flowers don't really hide your ill manner Im afraid'

'ok I deserved that I suppose but listen..I think we got off on the wrong-

'opening yes I believe we did what with you cat calling at me but I will admit I misunderstood the relationship between you and Annie-

'no I did make her feel uncomfortable and I am still apologising for it me behaviour was completely unacceptable'

'tonight has certainly proved a learning experience for me'

'do you see what I see then,a rare and unique gem,beautifully carved and perfect to me'

'I want you to promise me you will take care of her,I really care about this girl and I will be keeping in touch even when I go back home'

'would it be pushing my luck if I asked you whether you thought she is attracted to me?'

'factoring in my womanly senses Id have to say definitely yes to that question'

'thank you lieutenant'

'I suppose you must call me Harry now'

'harry'

When they shook hands a secret aggrement passed between them stronger than any law written on paper.

Truth was she believed they could balance each other out,she would mellow him out and he would introduce her to more of the world.

After all Makepeace was just like Annie once,before her 'Detective Paulie' widened her horizons and opened her to the broader picture.

'oh and Harry I must give you a reason for my behaviour to you'

'there's been several journals written on the macho method that I think are legit enough to leave it at that'

She didn't expect the yearning feeling she felt as she watched a romantic scene play out before her as wound an arm around Annie's shoulders.

That was until she spotted a familiar face just enter through the door.

He winked at her and her heart responded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the wait for this story I actually have the story nearly completely written but forgot to upload it I suppose anyways here is another chapter and thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing,the feedback always makes me happy and I will certainly be writing more **

When he reached her she gave him a knowing look

'don't tell me you had nothing to do with this Dempsey?'

Peeking over at the engrossed couple

'this was your grand plan since the office two days ago sending me in to retrieve the client list,you knew my tendency to interefere'

'Harry come on,you overestimate me,we really did need those files..no conspiracy here ok?'

Turning on her heel like a shy child in a playground Makepiece replied

'I never had you down as the soft hearted matchmaker Dempsey..but…I guess you have proved me wrong'

'if you don't stop talking maybe Ill have my good friend Cupid point that arrow at you'

Watching the couple now she blushed

'God no..please no,their match was purely a lucky happenstance,you could create a disaster if you tried again'

And with that their mocking banter was restored and Dempsey was more than a match for her teasing jokes

'Oh I don't know Makepiece ..don't be so hard on yourself..you're not so bad to get along with,Im sure it wouldn't be a complete disaster?!'

Hands on hips she glared purposefully at him,until he fixed her with the most intense gaze back

'but Harry seriously,you are a very beautiful woman..a natural beauty which is far more rare and unique in New York City than anywhere else'

Taken aback by this statement and dazed by his husky voice as he said this she thanked him and replied

'I do believe you have had far too much to drink Dempsey'

She winked at him cheekily as Dempsey innocently mocked a shock both knew of course that he had no alcohol while at the bar.

This made Makepiece wonder if he was there purely to see her as well as checking whether his scheming had success of which resulted in two lovers huddling together enjoying a drink.

As they both waited for a cab Makepiece felt a yearning to follow Dempsey into his apartment,she stifled it with the question of uncertainty.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning it was all work and it made for a tense atmosphere in the precinct as they had made some progress on the case of the pizzeria robbery.

Their lead suspect had made yet another visit and the package he was bringing was unlikely to be pizza dough unless it came from an airtight bin-bag these days.

'its not even Christmas and he's bringing them presents,how thoughtful'

Only Dempsey could make such a morbidly humorous joke about such a serious situation.

Makepiece had come to think of it as his way of coping with the stress of dangerous situations..she didn't have long to ponder about this as he caught her on the arm of her coat and asked

'lets go see santa and tell him he's been naughty this year'

'oh Dempsey do you have to be so cheerful given our present situation'

Not fazed by the collective use of the noun 'our' and not noticing Makepiece's momentary blush,Dempsey answers simply

'what Im happy you want me to shed a tear and an apology for good measure..we're going to arrest a creep'

'All Im saying is that you could be a bit more subtle,its no wonder your enemy list is longer than your friend's?'

'Look I don't make friendly with trash ok? That reminds me though…Ive had this craving for pizza the last couple days and baby I think tonight is the night'

She shook he head in exasperation as Dempsey finished his encore performance.

If she had to weigh up the pro's and cons of his personality she would have to note that she was constantly surprised by his change from the roguish,harsh,discriminating detective to the caring,kind and sweet man.

He had two persona's that clashed with the other's qualities and she felt a little lost like a psych nurse at times,trying to coax him back to the bettter side of him the Dr Hyde side.

She also reasoned however that this brash side of him would keep her excited and the partnership or whatever it was alive and keep them both on top of things.

One glance around the streets and Dempsey knocked on the pizzeria door

It opened after the third ring

'hi would you like some cookies?'


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone thanks for sticking with this story and keeping an interest in it when I started it I never imagined I would get so much reviews and readers but anyways thanks for reading and Im sorry for such a long wait…I was working..hope you enjoy it I think this will be the 2****nd**** last chapter as the plot goes so thanks ****J**

The man tried to push the door closed as soon as he opened it but Dempsey already had his foot in the door.

His sweet mocking smile disappeared as he crossed the threshold,typical Dempsey working and playing at the same often wondered what could have possibly made him derive so much pleasure from tormenting criminals,it was alarming certainly as the look that came over the mans face suggested.

'Hey do you have a warrant?you cant just hold the joint up'

'why we were just looking to sell cookies or have you got a different deal going down here?'

'hey listen Im just an honest an trying to make a decent living selling cheese supremes ok?'

'yeah I got ya,only your nickname round these parts being 'james loose hands' suggests pizza dough aint the only thing getting your hands dirty..scuse the pun'

Dempsey risked a sly grin at Makepiece at this as the 'James' began to get all too edgy and a sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead.

'what's your problem with my place,you come in here harassing me..turning away customers'

'yeah because there's a line out the door here most days-

As a advocate for attention to detail,Makepiece let Dempsey in on something odd she noticed in the background.

'there's a large clock on the wall behind him,it hasn't moved since we've been here and it is covered in a sheet of dust I can barely make out the hands on it'

Dempsey looked back to the clock behind 'James' and noticed it ran the length of the wall but as Makepiece pointed out it was dusty and looked old fashioned too like a grandfather clock.

'that's a nice clock you have there,kind of expensive for a…place like this…you hiding Christmas presents behind there or what?'

'what do you think Makepiece?'

But all it took was the two seconds Dempsey turned to gloat at Makepiece

The last thing she saw was a colt .45 pointed at her and a passport on the counter on her way down..everything that followed was a sheet of darkness


	16. Chapter 16

**Without further ado I give to you the last chapter…enjoy!**

The last image Makepiece wanted to open her eyes to was haggard looking Demspey before considering herself and her surroundings she immediately jumped up in the bed to question his health.

The movement sent a jolt of pain up through her chest as if she had been applied with some considerable electrical charge.

'Dempsey am I….Im in a hospital bed am I not?'

'still the observant Makepiece even after a…

Dempsey's voice caught in his throat as Makepiece made herself comfortable in the bed.

'you remember much after you fell?'

'now that you mention it I recall a passport on the counter as if someone was going somewhere and it was planned'

'my God Makepiece you never cease to amaze me…it took me a while to figure out what our 'James' was up to'

Makepiece nodded for him to continue

'well he reached for his colt when I was turning to you..my professional trained ear however picked up the faintest click of the slide and that was all it took for me to react,I saw your face..I…'

Dempsey went from being sarcastic trying to lighten the mood to getting lost in a memory that was paining him to recall.

Ina n act of reassurance Makepiece reached out her hand and lightly and teasingly pinched it.

'ow what was that for?'

'that's for taking the credit on the clock on the wall'

Dempsey chuckled at this and fixed Makepiece with his cheeky grin.

'here you are trying to cheer me up and you had a bullet removed from your chest'

'oh so that's what that is'

'the removal of the bra of course was necessary I certainly had no say on that one'

'ah Dempsey you are a true gentleman as always'

'anyway I got to you just in time..you may have a few bruises by the way but given the circumstances..so he missed and hit the wall but I didn't miss him'

'you killed him?'

'no he has a clipped wing but that bird wont be flying anywhere anytime soon except around a jail cell..he was planning to skip the country but apparently we had delayed his plans a while'

'that's why he was acting nervous and edgy'

'yeah interrogation will do that'

There was still one more question which neither was addressing until Makepiece couldn't hide the suspense anymore.

'and what of the mysterious clock on the wall?'

'it wasn't the pizza dough store that's for sure…they had a nice little set up back there…a little powder factory'

'so they were making and distributing the drugs?'

'yeah a family business too so little Jamesy boy will have the family around him for thanksgiving'

With all this excitement Makepiece found herself unusually tired until she reminded herself of her current state.

'so your theory proved correct Dempsey well done im proud of you'

'we couldn't have done it without you Makepiece so I said to the boys at the precinct I said you deserve a medal'

'oh Demspey don't be silly im a foreign detective remember?'

This time Dempsey leaned over and gave Makepiece a sincere hand grasp and added

'so I hope you will be well enough to accept it tomorrow bright and early'

Makepiece nearly choked on her own breath and Dempsey walked away like a grinning Cheshire cat.

The snow littered the ground in places as Makepiece made her way to the applause erupted from the floor when she walked in as everyone acknowledged her bravery in her was nervous accepting her medal but bore it like a badge of honour standing next to Dempsey with his placed proudly on his chest.

She made the comparison of them being like two sides of a being her defining quality and Dempsey being a symbol of action left with tails.

The show of loyalty she observed among the men in the precinct amazed her,they set aside their differences and congratulated each other on a job well done,even Paul shook Dempsey's hand.

Aside from the surprising offer of taking up in the precinct 'if things dint work out back home' she longed for it to be two days past so she could fly home and oddly feel the rain on her whole time here it had been so cold it snowed.

'so Makepiece where will we go to celebrate,a fancy restaurant,snazzy it up a little'

'I think id like to go to Flanagan's one last time Dempsey'

'the local pub it is your highness'

And just like the scar Makepiece had obtained in New York so too did the people leave a mark on her.

Dempsey without a doubt made the biggest impact of all on her life and for the next two days she had before her plane took off for home,she decided that time flies when you're with the one you love.


End file.
